


Taming the Untamable

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cock Slut, Come Eating, First years as third years, Humiliation kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, btw he's a slut in this, cum slut, it always does for Kageyama, it started a study session, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Kageyama get's fuck cuz he's dumb
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Best way to train [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Taming the Untamable

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

If you asked Tsukishima Kei before today how he felt about Kageyama Tobio he’d give you the same answer he gave everyone else: he has a condescending attitude, with no regard for anyone but himself, he’s loud and above all else he still the king of the court. Still he ended up with his half of the freak duo while Yamaguchi and Yachi worked with the other half. Yachi decided it would be best to keep them separated because they all know their studying -if their previous study sessions had anything to show for it- wouldn't go anywhere with Thing 1 and Thing 2 in the same room. Hence why Kageyama and Tsukishima are in his room and Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata were in his guest room.

“Look I clearly don’t get this so can we move on to something else.” Kageyama stressed.

“No this is the third subject we’ve skipped to and if we don’t figure something out then this wouldn’t be much of a study session would it King?” Tsukishima sneered.

“Why do you have to keep calling me that? We’re in our third year, haven't we grown out of that or do you plan to keep calling names like a dumbass?”

“Says the person who still uses ‘dumbass’ as their number one insult. All these years you would think that his Majesty would learn one new word to hurt somebody's feelings. I think I’ll keep calling you King it fits you,” he lowers his voice and whispers in his ear, “don’t you think?” Tsukishima smirks as he watches Kageyama shiver in his seat. He was going to enjoy this evening if this goes the way he now plans it to go. First he sends Yamaguchi a text telling him to let himself and the others out. When asked why he replied training halting all questions, Yamaguchi quickly understood.

Once that’s done he stalks back over to Kageyama watching him struggle on a math problem.

“You know what if you're still struggling with this, maybe we can move on to something you can excel at?” Tsukishima smirks against the shell of his ear before he nips exciting a small whimper from Kageyama’s throat. 

“See I’ve come to the conclusion that you're useless,” he watches Kageyama’s face drop before continuing. “You’re not good at science, english or maths. The only thing I’d say you’re decent at is volleyball. Although you could change my mind if you listen to everything I say, then you won’t be completely useless. You’ll have a purpose, don't you want that?”

Tsukishima gambles everything he has in that one sentence. He watched Kageyama before and has seen how he reacts to certain things. Hopefully he read them right or this might have been a mistake from the very beginning.

“How?” He whispers softly.

“Well come over here and I’ll show you.” Tsukishima backs up until he’s in the center of his room motioning for Kageyama to follow. He does stand up but Tsukishima tsks. 

“Crawl.” He commands; a small switch is turned on in Kageyama.

To Tsukishima’s surprise, he drops quickly to his knees and crawls over. When he reaches Tsukishima’s legs he sits on top bent legs looking at Tsukishima with something he couldn’t place yet. But if it was anything like what he was feeling then it was one thing: want.

“Suck.” Was all he said letting Kageyama figure it out himself. He wanted to have a purpose. And Tsukishima took advantage of that. He reached over with his hands to pull down his pants, but Tsukishima tsked again.

“Did I say you can touch me with your hands?” He roughly grabs a handful of Kageyama’s hair and pushes his face to his crotch, nearly grinding on his face. 

“No,” he cries pitifully.

“Then don’t.” His hand gets tighter in Kageyama’s hair bringing out a throaty moan from his lips. Taking the hint Kageyama brings his mouth closer to the edge of Tsukishima’s pants and drags it down until he’s exposed his boxers.

Kageyama salivates at the tent of Tsukishima’s half hard cock. He kisses it feeling it twitch in interest. He does it again pressing open mouth kisses and licks damping the boxers. He stops to smell the musk of the cock he’ll be taking. Kageyama moans lewdly, before peeling off the last barrier between him and his now favorite cock. Tsukishima’s cock isn’t like any he’s seen before. Every part of it is exactly how he imagined it’d be -although he’d never admit to daydreaming about Tsukishima’s cock- the length fits his body perfectly, his girth has just the right amount of thickness to stretch his mouth and ass just the way he likes it. He can’t help but rub his face on it one more time, taking the smell again before he starts. 

Tsukishima watches in composed awe as he follows Kageyama movements as he brings his over his tip. He feels Kageyama tongue swipe the underside of his dick, tasting it before he continues. Tsukishima clenched in Kageyama’s hair tight, listening to the sounds of his mouth working around him. 

“Ah fuck, you’ve done this before, haven’t you? You’ve taken a cock in that mouth of yours, haven’t you?” Kageyama refuses to answer, instead he hollows his cheeks and goes faster proving his answer. This is something he’s grateful for but he’d like a verbal answer.

“Use your words slut or don’t think I’ll let you touch my cock again.” Tsukishima pulls Kageyama off his lightly slapping his cheek before he moans and gets his answer.

“Yes I’ve had a cock in my mouth before, but not like yours. So good.” He purrs.

“Fuck. If you like my cock so much then take it.” Tsukishima wasted no time plunging back into Kageyama’s welcoming heat, fucking it in a brutal pace giving him short time to gasp in air.

"Harder-be rough with me." Kageyama demands on one his rare air brakes.

“I don’t think you understand Slut. I’m using you for my pleasure so I don’t give a damn what you want. All you're going to do is sit there and take it.” Tsukishima growls, he grabs Kageyama by his hair and forces him on his bed.

The kiss they share is anything but graceful. Teeth clack almost painfully as Tsukishima easily takes over the kiss. His hands snake beneath him, giving a tug to Kageyama’s pants and boxers before exposing his hard cock to the cool air. Kageyama hisses lightly at the temperature difference.

“You got this hard sucking me off, Slut? Maybe I was wrong, you're not completely useless,” he wasted no time slicking up his fingers and circulating Kageyama’s rim.

“Please, Tsukki-”

“What did I tell you this is for my pleasure. But fine.” Tsukishima sighs seemingly disappointed as he plunges his finger in Kageyama’s greedy hole. Kageyama moans in an arch when the finger enters him. Shortly after he’s mewling for more, so Tsukishima graciously adds the second then a third, listening to his loud moans. When an idea pops in his head.

“You know the others are still here.” he lies. “They’re probably thinking about what a disgusting little slut you are preparing to take my cock instead of studying. Just a dumb cock sult.” He watches as Kageyama’s cock twitches.

“Please your cock. I-I want it please use my hole. That’s my purpose.” Tsukishima smirks at his words. The King looked completely different, his eyes that we’re usually cold and distant now looked at him pleadingly, like he held the secrets to the universe. It was pathetic really how a rough blow job and teasing words could bring him to his knees. Tsukishima, the one who hid in the shadows, brought the almighty King to his knees. 

“Really? From all of this you found out your purpose was just to be a hole for a cock to use in pleasure. Good.” Without a warning Tsukishima pulls out his fingers and pours a decent amount of lube on his cock before pushing in. They moan at the same time. 

“Big- so so big.” Kageyama groaned. Tsukishima steades his pace pulling out and pushing in more each time.

“For such a slut you have a tight ass,” he starts off slow and teasing before he pills out completely. He didn't give Kageyama a chance to whine at the loss, he snapped his hips, jolting him. 

“I want you to beg for me, Slut. If you do that I might continue to fuck you,” he whispers, smirking down at him. He watches as Kageyama opens and closes his mouth trying to get some type of plea out as Tsukishima continues to snap his hips everytime he opens his mouth.

“What? I can’t hear you. Maybe I should stop and call Yamaguchi or Hinata from the other room. They might have pity on you.” He pretends to pull away when he hears Kageyama cry out:

“Please, Tsukishima. I need you in me, please Tsukki, fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't move, please! I need it.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Kageyama thought he felt himself sigh out in relief when Tsukishima started thrusting harshly again. He had felt full and stuffed before but nothing like this. Tsukishima was so deep that he felt parts he didn’t know existed lighting new sparks all around him.

“Good- so good. Cock is so big stretching my slutty ass. Please cum in it, please- please cum in my hole.” Kageyama was begging for nonsense now he just wanted to be filled.  


“Why should I? Why would I waste my cum on someone like you, are you a cum slut too? You don’t just do it for cocks but for cum too? Disgusting.” He shoots these words out like venom but they make Kageyama moan as if for more. He felt Tsukishima speed up his thrust turning more sporadic and without rhythm. He takes that as his que to milk him, tightening when he’d thrusted back in. This seemed to increase not only Tsukishima’s orgasam but his as well. He felt a familiar heat rise in the pit of his stomach. Kageyama reached down to match the others wild thrust. It was only when he felt the gush of Tsukishima’s cum in his ass did he finish after. It was nearly mind blowing he blacked out for a sec. When he came to he felt himself being cleaned before being turned over to more or likely get the cum out his ass.

“N-no it’s fine.” He mumbles weakly.

“No it’s not it’s disgusting.” The other argues.

“My bag front pocket.” He hears Tsukishima sigh but get up anyway to retrieve the item he sent him for.

“A butt plug?” He judges.

“Yeah put it in.” He says not trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. He listens without another word from Tsukishima until the plug is in.

“You're weird for keeping my cum in you.”

“You weird for fucking me during a study session while the others where still here.”

Tsukishima smirks, “they left hours ago. I wanted to humiliate you but that just seemed to edge you on.”

“If that’s what you were going for then try again next time. For now shut up and cuddle me.” Tsukishima shuffles in close before turning off the light, saying:

“Whatever you want your Majesty.”


End file.
